Frame Made of Petals
by MintyElla
Summary: Ib had never forgotten Garry. She visited the gallery every day, just wishing to hear his gentle voice again. It startles her that her wish comes true. But can Ib's newfound happiness and garry's refound hope contest against the constant troubles revolving around Ib? Rated T for Language and Violence. Based from the Forgotten Portrait ending. Only one other main character, and O
1. The Forgotten Portrait

A/N: Oh hey Guys! This is my second fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it. Ib is an amazing game, and I love it to absolute pieces. So I decided to write a fanfic. I know that, (due to reading nearly ALL of them) alot of Ib "Forgotten Portrait" based stories have a similar storyline of her coming back and saving him, etc, etc. But I'm going to try and make mine as unique as possible! I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

Ib bolted up from her bed, shivering and shaking as she assured herself she had escaped the nightmare that had just terrified her.

It had been nine years since what happened at the gallery, and Ib still remembered. She remembered her rose, as scarlet as blood, she remembered mannequins and headless statues and Mary and...

_...Garry._

She could never forget Garry. Not for long. Sure, it had taken three months of nightmares for her to realize they weren't actually nightmares, but memories instead.

Ib's eyes welled up with tears, as they always did when she thought of Garry after her nightmare. She looked to see if his lighter was still on her bedside table, and smiled gently as it rest there, next to her handkerchief and red rose.

Ib changed into some tight fitting denim jeans and a red, paint splattered t-shirt before pulling on her red shoes and coat. She grabbed the precious silver lighter before she glanced at the clock as she left her apartment,

**2:06 am.**

Ib walked down the apartment complex's stairs and walked into the car park, before opening her BMW car door (which her parents had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday, they were pretty rich, after all) and then took to familiar route to the gallery.

Every year, since she was nine, she visited the gallery every day after school. She never had any friends anyway, so it never disrupted any plans she had. Ib had become even more quiet and reserved (if that was at all possible) and barely spoke. Of course, this made her a sitting target for those who needed to belittle someone.

It upset Ib of course, but she continuously shrugged it off, hiding the concern from her parents. The guys at her college still often commented, and even roughed her up sometimes, but it was never usually more than a shake.

Besides, she had more pressing things to worry about. Her parents had brought her up with etiquette lessons, which Ib absolutely detested. It was about what right fork to use when eating food and how to lift up a glass. Ib was more of a straight forward girl, _what's the point in messing around when you can just eat the damn meal and drink the damn drink?_

People confused Ib, sometimes.

The gallery was her safe haven from all of that. She could escape, she could retreat there. No bullies, and no stupid etiquette lessons. Everybody noticed that about her. They'd even moved some chairs and sofas and whatnot into the gallery for "artists who looked at portraits for inspiration". Ib knew, deep down, that the gallery manager she had known for years had done it after feeling sorry for her after watching her sit on the cold floor for hours on end.

She always sat in front of Garry's portrait. It calmed her down just as he once did, and she thought they could both use company. She refused to believe he was dead, and had tried many times to escape back to the world to free him. Everything she tried did not work. She guessed that, since Mary had gone, nothing was there wanting to bring her back.

Even so, every opportunity she got, she'd walk to the fabricated world and pray and beg to be let back into that world. But, alas, it was to no avail.

Anyway, ever since she was sixteen, Ib had started to sneak out to visit the gallery at night. The nightmares that had plagued her constantly interfered with her studies. She figured that if she visited Garry for an hour or two, she would become calmer and be able to sleep dreamlessly.

It worked, too.

However, Ib had to hold back tears as she remembered the manager's words the day before,  
"Miss, I'm sorry to inform you about this, but... well... the gallery. It's being sold. The paintings are to be moved in two days. Including the Forgotten Portrait. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Tonight will be your last night for your, _ahem_, midnight wanderings.'"

He had said to her with a sad sort of smile._ So he knew about me breaking and entering?_

Well, it would be obvious. She'd fallen asleep there on many occasions.

Ah, that's why the burglar alarms were deactivated years ago.

_Why_, Ib thought, her thoughts now miserable, _why tomorrow of all days? When it's my birthday?_

The depressing thoughts followed Ib as she climbed out of her car, slamming the door shut behind her and walking towards the gallery. She found the exit air vent, and, pulling on it, managed to remove it. She climbed inside, crawling along the air ventilation shaft and finally reaching to another opening. She pushed it outwards, before climbing out. She strolled cautiously towards her favourite spot, spying the scarlet colored sofa and sitting down. She stared ahead of her, at the one person, the only person, who she knew she could rely on.

She sighed, before speaking to him.

About everything.

About how much she'd miss him, how she wonders how she'll cope without him being there. She knew she must probably be going mad, speaking to a portrait, just as she has for nine years. No... not a portrait. She was speaking to Garry, the person she loved. The only person who had ever been there for her when she needed it most. After about twenty minutes of talking, Ib frowned as she noticed something different.

_The security systems, they've removed them since the auction is tomorrow_, she noted. _They've been disabled...so...can I…_

_...can I touch the portrait?_

Her eyes lit up as she stood suddenly from the sofa, wandering slowly and cautiously towards the po- _No. No, not a portrait. Garry. She was walking towards Garry._

How long she had wanted to feel his warm arms again, though it was impossible for her to ever do so. She remembered them, wrapped around her as her small body racked with sobs, and his gentle voice comforting her, while the odd and bizarre gallery from nine years ago surrounded them.

She placed her palm tenderly onto the portrait, before a sudden feeling of warmth and then another red-hot pain shoot up her arm. She recoiled, before shaking her arm.  
She sat back down, slightly confused, presuming that maybe not all of the security systems had been removed after all, before she sighed and continued to speak, pouring her heart out to him, before she felt the tears finally escape her eyes.

She glanced at her watch,  
**5:43am**

She realized it was time to go now. Any longer she stayed would be even longer it'd take for her to prize herself away from him. And that would be hard.

_Well, harder._

"I guess this is it," she whispered quietly. "I guess this is where we finally part ways."  
She slowly stepped towards the portrait, deciding that, even if she was hurt again, she would not care.

She had to do this. She had to say…

"Goodbye, Garry," Ib whispered, placing her hand on the portrait and stroking her hand against the glass that separated them.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

_**"I-Ib?"**_ A voice echoed in her mind. Ib stumbled backwards, just as the feeling from this time shot up her arm again, before it stopped and was replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Garry?"

* * *

**Bold writing is usually from Garry's view, unless evident it is not the case.**

** "Bold writing and speech means it is Garry in Ib's mind".**

_Italics are memories, thoughts, etc, etc._

_Underlined and Italics mean a message, letter, voice recording, etc._


	2. Happy Birthday, Ib

Ib was replaying what had just happened in her mind, her eyes widening.

Was that Garry's voice? Or her imagination?

Gingerly, she reached back out to the frame, stroking the oak wood.

**"Ib… you can hear me?"**

"G-Garry?" She whispered, her voice stunned.

**"Oh, God! Ib! You can finally hear me!"** He cried. **"Wait, what's wrong?"**

Ib had burst into tears, her hand still resting on the frame, "Garry, oh God Garry! I always knew! I always knew you hadn't died! I knew… I knew…" Her renewed sobs shook through her, rattling her small body. "I left you there! You said you'd catch up, but you never did! I thought you were just resting when I took your lighter… I felt so guilty…" She continued, her sobs still not dying down.

**"Hey, Ib! It was NOT your fault!"** He said firmly, his soft voice un-suiting to the firm tone. **"Don't you dare ever think that!"**

"But I-It's my fault y-you're stuck there a-alone in that painting!" Ib said between sobs, her other hand clutching at the silver lighter and putting it close to her heart.

**"You do know I could still see you right? I always tried calling to you, but you couldn't hear me. But I could hear you. I could hear about how lonely you said you were. If anyone was alone, Ib,"** he spoke gently. **"It was you."**

* * *

They talked for hours. It turned out Garry's time sped up unless someone spoke to him directly (as Ib did), and it'd slow down so he could hear them. He guessed that it was the gallery revolving to his needs. Plus, he said he hadn't aged a day since Ib had left.

It came to 7:34am, twenty-six minutes until they opened the gallery for the visitors, and Ib hung her head down.

**"What's wrong, Ib?"** Garry's gentle voice echoed in her mind.

"It's nothing much," she said softly. "It's just… your portrait. It's going to be auctioned soon."

A moment of silence.

**"What?"**

"Yeah. They're selling it today."

**"Oh, God…"**

"Mhm. The worst day possible, too."

**"Why is that?"**

Ib felt her face heat up, "oh, eh, it's just my birthday."

**"WHAT?!"** She heard the shriek ring through her mind.

_Ow! _She thought, rubbing her temple. It seemed he could hear her thoughts, too.

**"Gah! Sorry Ib! You should have told me!"**

Ib laughed, "why?"

**"So I could have sung happy birthday!"**

She glanced at her watch.

Eight minutes until opening time.

She beamed, her hand still on the frame (it turned out that she could only communicate with him like that) before whispering, "there's still time."

**"Happy Birthday to you…"**

She could hear the shutters sliding up,

**"…Happy Birthday to you…"**

She could hear a voice. That of the manager.

**"…Happy Birthday dear Ib…"**

Footsteps fast approach, Ib let her hand slide form the frame.

"…Happy Birthday to Me." She finished softly.

She set out in a sprint to the ventilation shaft, climbing in and replacing the opening back. She crawled through the shafts, getting out again and putting the panel back up. She checked her phone,

_3 Missed Calls – Mother._

_2 New Messages – Mother._

_1 New Message – Father._

She scrolled over the messages form her mother first;

_"Happy Birthday Ib!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Come on, I know you get up early! It's a Saturday! Let's go shopping for your present!"_

Ib smiled, now checking the message from her father,

_"Hey, Ib. Happy Birthday. Eighteen now, right? Wow, you're making me feel so old! I know you usually don't want anything, you've said that for the last five years now. Please let us treat you? It's a big day…_

_…I also heard that the Guertena Gallery was holding an auction. You love that gallery. Isn't there anything you'd like from there?_

_Love, _

_Father."_

Ib drew in her breath, her eyes swimming with tears. _He knew how much it meant to me, _she thought. _This is… amazing!_

She eagerly text back,

_"Father, that would be wonderful, there's a painting I have set my sight on, The Forgotten Portrait!"_

It only took him two minutes for him to respond. Her phone buzzed just as she climbed into her car,

_"Meet you there at Five O'clock. It's a formal event, and I'll make sure I make it special for your birthday. Consider the portrait yours!_

_Father."_

Ib knew at once that due to her father owning a successful business in furniture and whatnot, the formal event would be truly formal.

And, due to their fortune, he'd be easily able to request the event to be in par with her birthday.

Oh, and the portrait? She was sure her mother and father would have their hearts set on it. It was rare Ib let them buy her anything (She wanted to move out away from all the etiquette, and so decided that she'd let them buy her an apartment just until college finished. They only allowed it if she accepted a car and driving lessons so she had no excuse not to visit them often.), and so she knew they'd be doing everything to win the bid.

She smiled to herself, driving towards her apartment.

She arrived, climbing into the shower and washing her hair. She looked at her body. She had definitely changed since Garry last saw her. She had a figure now, and she was taller than before. She'd imagine herself to be at his chin now.

She smiled to herself. She also prayed that some other rich and famous people didn't have their eyes set on the portrait, too.

She began to curl her hair, before pinning it up. Ib had never believed in makeup, but why should she? Her face was pale and unblemished, being extremely smooth and untouched. Ib made sure to wash and moisturise and refresh her face every day for this effect.

Makeup would just ruin that.

She looked through the wardrobe in the old spare room that contained all of her formal outfits. She decided on a red dress that flowed to the floor, but did not trail. She decided it would be fitting for Garry to see her in red, the colour he had seen her in all those years ago. She picked white shoes and gloves, before sliding a red rose clip into her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror before nodding. She picked a satin white hand purse from the drawers, sliding in Garry's lighter, her red rose, and, last of all, her handkerchief. She gripped her car keys and apartment keys in her hand, locking the door behind her as she left. She walked towards the car parking lot, before stumbling slightly.

A boy, around her age, came to her aid. He had soft, blonde hair, trailing to his shoulders as he gripped her arm softly, hauling her to her feet gently. She gazed at him, his eyes a nice muddy brown. Her own crimson eyes stared back into his. This was usually one of the points the children and peers laughed at her for. The creepy witch with red eyes, who drew pictures of dying roses and portraits that were forgotten.

This boy, though, was not scared.

He smiled at her as she stammered her gratitude.

"Don't mention it!" He replied. "You look beautiful. Where are you going?"

"Eh, the art gallery," she said quietly. The boy raised his eyebrows at her, before smiling.

"Guertena's?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes! That one."

"Wow! What a coincidence," he said, grinning. "I'm going there too."

Ib looked at him, before seeing he was wearing a white suit with a grey tie. His tux was grey, also. He looked very formal indeed.

Ib smiled in response, he took her hand, kissing it gently.

"The name is Kane Oldsworthe."

"Just call me Ib."

"Oh! The birthday girl! I should have known! Same hair as your mother, and your nature is very gentle, as your father's is."

"Do I know you?"

"Ah, we're a company allied with your father's. We own a furniture department store chain. Very big in Great Britain."

"Oh! I remember," she recounted quietly. "Did you once come over to my house?"

"Yeah! Gosh, we must have been about nine…"

"Haha, yeah…" Ib trailed off, knowing that the event he was speaking off took place one week before the incident at the gallery.

"Anyway, how about I drive you there? The birthday girl shouldn't drive on her big day!"

Ib nodded, smiling, "alright then."

"Gah, I knew I should have brought a present for you!"

"Consider the ride my gift," Ib said gently.

Kane smiled, nodding, "yeah! I'll drive you home too."

"It's a deal."


	3. Unfriendly Intentions

**Garry looked from out of his frame. The gallery had banners and buffet tables laid out. Stretched out across the banners was "Happy Birthday, Ib!"**

**Garry hadn't known Ib was rich. She didn't act stuck up or anything. The complete opposite, in fact. All she did was care for others, even if she placed herself in danger by doing so. The people were dressed extremely formally. The music was slow and classical. There was even macarons on the buffet spread. Gah, how much he wished he could reach out a—**

**And there she was. Strolling into the gallery. Her hair was curled and pinned elegantly, the curls landing to her shoulder blades. The red dress suited her figure perfectly, flowing to the ground. As she entered, everyone clapped, a few party poppers were heard amongst the crowd. Ib smiled, a man joining her, laughing. Garry narrowed his eyes from his room in the gallery, peering through the frame which acted as a window to him. **

**_Who the hell is he?_**

* * *

Ib beamed and made her rounds of conversation, many women complimenting her looks and many men commenting on her graceful demeanor. She beamed and nodded in response to each person, before her eyes rested on the Forgotten Portrait that hung from the wall. The starting price was hung from the frame,

**"$4,000"**

She winced. Her parents were rich, but if the bidding was to go on for a long time, she was sure that even they would not even be able to afford it. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she spun, seeing Kane. He smiled at her, and she returned her own.

"The bidding will start soon. They've set you and your parents a special table close to the front in honour of your birthday."

"Thankyou very much!" Ib said, her lips spreading in a smile. She dashed over to the bidding section, meeting her parents before they sat down. Kane smiled, a little twistedly. A man, alike him in looks, strode to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You picked her, then?"

"She's perfect. Beautiful, quiet, an air of grace. Her parents have a connection to our company, too."

"I'll arrange the match-making session then, soon."

"Do it in a week's time, father. If I haven't won her over by then, then go ahead with it. If not… I think we should drop their business from our own. They'll struggle financially, and Ib is the type of girl who would sacrifice her own happiness for her family's."

"Understood, my boy," he said, patting his son on the shoulder. "Shall we go join in the bidding?"

"Ofcourse."

* * *

**Garry clenched his fists, just hearing the exchange between Kane and his father. How dare he try to do such a thing to Ib? To trick her into marriage like that? It was despicable. He wanted to warn her, to shout out to her. He began to slam his fists on the glass, and it'd shatter momentarily, before it'd heal itself as quick as any movement he'd seen. It was impossible to escape. He clenched his fists yet again, and hoped, just hoped, that Ib would win the auction so he could tell her everything.**

* * *

The bidding began first with the Lady in Red. Ib's parents looked at her to see if she was interested, but a scowl was played across her features. Why would she want something to savage? She knew none of these posh, rich snobs would even imagine what it was capable of, but Ib did. She'd been in that twisted gallery. They hadn't.

It carried on, and on. Horizon view, Abyss of the deep, Lady Taking the Newspaper. Embodient of Spirit. She was sad to see that go to some snotty woman who spoke harply and didn't even use manners, but that was not important now.

Finally…

"The forgotten portrait! Starting at $4,000! Any call?"

Ib gripped her father's sleeve and he chuckled, raising his hand.

"$4,000! Do I hear $4,500?"

Ib waited with held in breath. A lot of people weren't too keen on the portrait, mostly because it was depressing due to the man in it being asleep and alone, and she clung to the hope no-one wished for it as much as she did.

"No? Going once… Going Twice…"

"Over here!" A man shouted. Ib glanced over to the bidder, a resentment clear in her crimson eyes, before she saw who was sat at the same table.

_Kane._

His family hadn't bid on anything all night. This was the last painting, too. _Oh God_, Ib thought. _Did they came just for this? Really?_

The bidding became heated. At last it came to the price of $450,000, and Ib's father bit his lip. Ib looked at him sadly, knowing that this cost would most likely plunge them into a financial problem. Biting her own lip and fighting back the tears, she gripped his arm, shaking her hair before he raised it. He lowered it, looking at her, and she struggled to keep her dismay inside of herself. She tried to let out a smile.

"It's okay, Father. The trip was enough for me."

"Sold to the Oldesworth family!"

Ib stood up, grabbing her empty wine glass before she walked towards the bar. Her parents looked at her, their own faces chalked in sorrow that they could not get the only present she had ever asked for. She gave them one last smile before she carried on walking.

Once out of sight, she walked into a passageway, it's walls now bare, before sliding down it, letting the wine glass roll from her open hand. She felt hot tears stream silently down her face, and she reached into her purse to find her handkerchief. Instead, her hand clenched around Garry's lighter, which meant the tears became faster and more out of control.

She buried her face in her hands, the lighter still gripped tightly in her hands, before she heard footsteps. She struggled to stand up quickly, dropping her purse while trying to wipe her tears from her face, and its contents spilled across the floor. She looked up to see Kane, and a flicker of anger swept through her, before it was washed away.

_Being angry is immature of me, _she thought calmly. _He didn't do this maliciously just to hurt me. I mean, no-one can ever know how much that painting means to me. How much Garry means to me…_

"Oh, err, are you okay?" Kane asked, his voice full of concern.

She nodded, if a little too enthusiastically, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Was just saying goodbye to this place, is all.."

"Really?" He said, bending down to help pick up her things. He clutched her rose, picking it from the ground, and she felt herself freeze in fear. She hated anyone touching that rose. She knew that it no longer held her life, but it still scared her when someone picked it up. Force of an old habit, and she could still hear the voice that was so far away,

_"Don't ever give it to anyone!"_

"Mhm," she answered, outstretching her hand for the rose.

"Your eyes seem a little puffy. You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go home now?"

"Yes please."

He opened the car door for her and she slid inside, sitting herself on the leather seat. She sat as her mother taught her, realizing that it distracted her to keep her from crying again, or, worse, incase she took her anger at Garry being stolen from her and lashing out on him. She managed to cage the inner beast within, and Kane slid into the seat next to her, buckling his seat belt in and reversing out of the car parking spot. He began to drive, before he smiled at her, "hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know how I said I didn't have a present for you?"

"Hm?"

"I lied," he said, grinning. Ib raised an eyebrow as they pulled into the apartment complex. He re-opened the door for her, and he took her hand to guide her out.

"Go into your room, and I'll meet you up there. Room 128, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right! See you soon!"

Ib had just taken off her shoes and placed her purse onto the table before she heard footsteps ascending the stairs she waited for him patiently at the door, before she saw Kane, carrying a frame.

_Oh My God, he has Garry!_

Garry's frame had a red bow tied to the corner, and Ib's eyes lit up in delight. Kane grinned at her as she raced forward, hugging him. Although he was almost a stranger to her, she was so overcome with happiness she didn't really care. Neither did he. He hugged her back.

"I thought you'd like it!"

"Thankyou! Thankyou so much!"

"You're welcome."

"Is there any way to show my gratitude?"

"How about we eat out together sometime? I don't really have many friends, so it'd be nice to hang out."

"Cool! When?"

"Next Saturday? Same time as your party this evening. Five O'clock."

She nodded, making a mental note, "Shall I meet you in the car parking lot?"

"Sure! Be there!"

"I will!"

As Kane shut the door behind him, an overwhelming sense of happiness spread through her.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, Garry is looking out for Ib, but deep down, it's obvious he's jealous. Bless him.

And to avoid suspicion! No! Kane is not a male Mary. Just thought I'd clear that up, just incase, haha.


	4. Shared Memories

She raced over to him, placing her hand on the frame as she heard Kane's footsteps fade away.

"Garry?"

**_"Ib!"_**

"Oh God Garry! I was so scared! I thought I'd lost you again!" She cried, bursting into tears. She was crying a lot today. Unusual for her.

**"Hey, hey, clam down Ib. It's okay. I'm here now, yeah?"**

She nodded, clinging to the portrait, "oh Garry! Look! Your new home!"

**"Damn, Ib. You have sure aged."**

She giggled in response, "I know! My own apartment, my own car…" She trailed off slightly, frowning.

**"What is it?"** Garry asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"No. I was just wondering," she said, quietly. "Now that you're here, I wonder if I'll still have nightmares."

**"Even if you doI'll be there for you when you wake up. You don't have to make late night trips ever again."**

Ib beamed,"you're right!"

**"Now get some sleep,"** he said.

"Huh?"

**"You heard me! You were up all night yesterday! You told me you had an assignment to hand in on Monday, and it's Sunday tomorrow! Get some rest!"**

Ib giggled, and he gasped comically in response.

**"Don't laugh, Ib! You need rest!"**

She let her giggling fade away, a smile still played onto her lips, "you haven't changed one bit. You're still looking after me, even though you're only a year older than me now."

She imagined him with a frown as he replied, **"You're right. But still, Ib, you need to look after yourself."**

"I know, I know, I'll go to bed now," she quickly picked up the frame, carrying it to the spare room and placing it on the bed. "You sleep too, y'know?"

**"It's all I've done for nine years."**

She looked at the painting, a sad smile on her face.

**"Oh, eh! Hey Ib, don't look so down! I wasn't alone with you around!"**

She nodded, "yeah! Alright, sweet dreams Garry."

**"Sweet dreams, Ib."**

* * *

Sunday passed in a fast blur, and she spent all the day doing her assignment, a piece of her long hair tied around a crack in the frame (it turned out you only had to be connected in some way, not necessarily your hands or skin) and he helped her out a lot.

It turned out he had been studying the same subjects as she was. They laughed together, watched tv (Garry commented the shows had changed drastically since he last watched them) and just generally had a good time.

She was heartbroken on Monday morning when she had to leave for the day.

**"I'll be here when you get back, Ib,"** Garry said softly in her mind. **"I'm not going anywhere."**

Ib grinned, nodding at him before kissing her hand and stroking the frame with it. She grabbed her bag, a piece of toast in her mouth before she rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

**Garry blushed as her kissed hand stroked his frame, before he watched her run out of the apartment. He sighed, placing his hand on the glass that acted as his window. He placed his forehead on it, wishing, just wishing he could get out and escape. It suddenly dawned on him,**

**_Shit! I didn't warn Ib about Kane!_**

**He mentally beat himself up over it, and stayed awake the whole nine years she was gone. When he heard the lock of the apartment turn, he jumped up, re-placing his hand on the glass. He saw Ib walk in, before her eyes scanned the livingroom and found him. She grinned, racing towards him, placing her hand on his frame. Garry gasped.**

**Around her eye was a patch of blue and purple. Garry felt his face heat up in anger,**

**"Ib. What happened?"**

"Huh? Oh…" **She touched her eye, wincing slightly.** "School doors. I thought I had time to make it before it swung back, but I didn't, and I got hit in the eye."

**"Ib…"**

"Anyway!" **Ib started, smiling.** "I forgot! I should have faced you to the tv and put it on! You might not have been so bored!"

**Garry ignored her, "Ib. Show me your memories."**

"Huh?"

**"If you let me, I can see your memories. I want to know more about you. You can see mine, too."**

"You…can do that?"

**"Yes."**

**Ib seemed reluctant at first, but he finally talked her around to the idea. She nodded, agreeing, before closing her eyes.**

**He felt nine years worth of her memory swarm into his mind. He decided to play out today's event…**

* * *

_"Freak!"_

_"Red-eyed witch!"_

_Were the jeers called out to the girl with long brown hair, her crimson eyes looking at nothing but the path before her. In her arm she cradled folders, burying the lower half of her face behind them._

_"Hey, bitch, you found your boyfriend yet? The one you used to talk about in middle school? You're so stupid. Was he imaginary? Or did he just die?"_

_Another taunt answered, "anyone would want to die after talking to that freak!"_

_Many laughs echoed the school hallways, and yet Ib did not falter in her steps. Tears built in her eyes. Not for herself, but for the fact that she had Garry. She mumbled back to the first taunt,_

_"He's not dead, and he's not imaginary."_

_The boy who had jeered this smirked, wlaking towards her, and she turned to face him. "What?"_

_She rose her voice, which was incredibly rare, "I said he is not dead, nor is he imaginary. Can't you learn to listen?"_

**_Smack._**

_The sound echoed across the hall. Ib's cheek stung._

**_Shove._**

_Ib felt herself land on the ground, her files scattering. The other taunter, a girl this time, kicked them around as she laughed menacingly. Ib went to stand back up, but the boy placed his foot across her chest, forcing her back down._

_"Where are you going, Witch? And who are you trying to fool? No-one will ever want you, or love you. Don't pretend they do by inventing them up."_

_"I didn't invent him. Although, someone like me would be smart enough to. Unlike you…"_

_The sound of knuckles hitting skin was heard as the whole corridor was stunned into silence. Ib held her hand over her eye, which was throbbing violently. No teachers we around. As per usual. She felt saliva land on her face as two pairs of footsteps walked away from her._

_"Freak."_

* * *

**Garry was stunned, looking at Ib. She was staring at the ground, and now he noticed. Her cheeks looked sore. There were a few bruises on her arms. His eyes narrowed.**

**"Ib.."**

**She did not answer.**

**"…why did you not defend yourself?"**

"Because I didn't see the point in it."

**"Why not?"**

"Because if I hit them back, they'd just hit me harder and steal my rose."

**"I-Ib," Garry stammered, and he saw Ib's eyes widen. "Ib, we're not in the gallery any more. The rose has no connection with you. Nothing! You understand? You're safe now!"**

**Ib nodded in response, holding the frame close. She then heard him speak again,**

**"I had a theory. If you chip off a part of my frame and hold it, could you still hear me?"**

"I don't want to damage the frame!"

**"Ib, it's okay. It won't harm me. I chipped some off from my side. And I'm fine, see?"**

"Alright."

* * *

She took a knife from the kitchen and dug a piece of frame from the side. She then stepped away from the bigger frame, holding the piece of oak wood in her hands.

_"Garry?"_

**"I think it works!" **Garry cried.

Ib gasped, "so it does! You are really smart, Garry!"

**"I know!"**

She suddenly had an idea. She ran upstairs, grabbing a locket and fixing the piece of wood inside. She hung the locket around her neck,

"Can we still talk?"

**"Well, can you hear me?"**

"Yeah!" She grinned, before she snuggled down on the sofa next to the painting. She turned on tv and they watched it together, before Garry demanded she go to bed after eating dinner. She made instant noodles before putting Garry in the spare room, and then retiring to her own room for the night.

She clung to Garry's lighter, and remembered the last two nights, nightmares had not plagued her dreams. She smiled, clutching the lighter tighter to her heart, before falling asleep dreamlessly.


	5. Let Me Return

Ib grumbled as Garry lectured her for not attending to the toaster. He was going on about how she could have set the whole place on fire. She rolled her eyes as she disposed of the burnt toast, sliding fresh bread into the toaster,

**"AND! I'm really flammable, remember? I'm paper now. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of being on fire."**

Ib smiled, "You know full well I'd get you out first."

**"Exactly. That's what worries me. You're too damn selfless."**

Ib shrugged, popping out her toast and spreading butter across it. She heard Garry sigh,

"What's wrong?"

**"Nah, nothing really. Just miss eating food."**

"Are you hungry?"

**"I don't think portraits can feel that, but, I just miss the taste, to be honest."**

"When I figure out how to free you, you have to keep your promise."

**"Huh? What promise?"**

She giggled, "you promised you'd take me out for macarons, remember?"

**"Oh yeah!"** He said. She imagined him grinning. She then heard him give a quiet shriek, before the lecture poured into her mind again.

**"You're going to be late! Do you see the time?! Do you?!"**

"Garry, chillax. I have a car, remember?"

**"Since when did you say chillax?"**

"Since I got your memories."

**"Pfft."** He answered, before he remembered something. **"Hey! Mind turning the tv on for me?"**

"Oh yeah!" She cried, smiling, before placing him on the sofa, towards the tv, and switching it on. "I'll buy some box sets that you like. Give me a list of your favourite things to watch."

**"I can't let you spend more money or time on me than you already have."**

"Pfft, nah. I don't use much money anyway. My parents give me an allowance that could keep an entire school of teenagers pleased."

**"Only if you're sure…"**

"Yeah!"

Ib walked down her apartment complex, biting into her toast as she munched it appreciatively. She realized she was speaking to Garry out loud, and if she did that while at school, it would seem pretty weird.

_"Garry?"_

**"What?! Are you hurt? Did you fall down the stairs? Get trapped in the car?"**

She giggled, _"no. I'm just getting used to speaking to you in my head, not out loud."_

**"Ah, Alright."**

It was then that her concentration and day dreaming was cut short as she felt herself thud into a figure. She looked up to see Kane, and she beamed in greeting. He grinned back at her, before nodding at her in greeting.

"I didn't know you went to the same school!" Ib said.

**"Who's that, Ib?"**

_"Just someone I know,"_

"Ah yeah," he said, smiling, scratching the back of his head. "I transferred there yesterday. But, because it was my first day, I set off to school earlier. Hey, we should start walking together!"

**"Ib, don't trust him…"**

"Sure!" She said, deciding to ignore Garry's warning. Kane was just a peer, and one who didn't judge or tease her. It was a refreshing change. Plus, Garry was just being over cautious because she nearly set the toaster on fire.

"So… Ib… what are your friends like?"

"Friends…" She said.

**"Are you listening to me?"**

"I just have one. His name is Garry. We're very close!"

Ib heard a slight **"kch,"** from inside her head, giving an impression that Garry had been stunned into some sort of silence, which was unusual from him. She mentally shrugged it off, and she looked back to Kane.

"Oh? Are you dating?"

**"Gah!"** Ib heard from inside her head. Ib felt her face heat up and turn red.

"Ah, uh, eh! No! No! We're just friends! But extremely close friends!"

"Ah, I see," he said smiling.

Ib nodded, and she wondered if what she had said was the truth.

_What did she feel for Garry?_

She was cut off as she heard a **_Pang!_** and Ib stumbled backwards, her head reeling.

**"IB!"**

"Ib!"

**"Are you alright?"**

"You okay?"

Ib grinned as she heard them be in sync with each other. She nodded at Kane, smiling, "I'm fine."

**"You're so damn clumsy…"** Ib heard Garry mutter in her mind, and she laughed out loud. She faltered as she realized.

Kane raised an eyebrow, "what's so funny?! You could have been seriously hurt!"

Ib smirked, "you better get used to it, I'm terribly clumsy."

**"Too right you are."**

Kane grinned, before sighing, scratching the back of his head, "Geez, Ib. You sure are."

**"Hmph."**

Ib giggled, clutching her folders close to her.

He offered her a lift in his car, and she accepted, and she heard Garry lecture her on how he shouldn't be trusted. Garry was so protective of her, and she smiled at that, knowing that she was safe with him.

As they entered the school gates together, she noticed the two from yesterday were looking at her, their eyes full of contempt. They strode over to her, and the boy laughed,

"How much did you pay to hire him to act for you?"

The girl joined in, "yeah. You're pretty stinking rich. Probably from all the inheritances you got from scaring half your family to death."

Ib heard Garry's breathing become deeper as they continued. She remembered this from the gallery, right after Mary had cornered her with the palette knife.

It meant he was pretty pissed off.

"Hey, back off," Kane yelled, looking at them both in the eye. "Why'd you have such a problem?"

"Are you seriously sticking up for_ that_?"

**Thwack.**

The taunting boy stumbled back, falling onto the ground with a thud. His cheek was swollen, and Ib looked to see Kane's hand still outstretched, his fist clenched.

**"I don't trust him one bit,"** Garry spoke in her mind. **"But I'm so glad I got to see that."**

"L-Let's go!" The Girl of the pair said, hauling up the boy and escorting him into the building. Kane beamed with satisfaction.

"That felt good."

"K-Kane!" Ib cried. "You're going to get in lots of trouble!"

"Nah. I don't think he'd dare say a word, if I may be honest."

Ib looked at him, before nodding. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Why not tonight?"

"Oh! I'm going to the grocery store."

"Fancy a hand with the carrying?"

"That would be wonderful!"

**"Yes, but Ib, then he'll stay over for a while and we won't get to hang out much!"**

_"Oh, Garry," she giggled in her mind. "I promise I'll devote tomorrow to you."_

**"Hmph."**

As they climbed into Kane's car, he turned to her, "and! Remember! We're having dinner on Saturday together!"

**"You have an assignment."**

"Yeah, don't worry, I remembered!"

_"I'll finish it on Sunday."_

**"But we hang out on Sundays. That's what we agreed."**

_"Friday then."_

**"You'll be tired after school."**

_"I'll be fine, plus, I promised too."_

**"Damnit."**

The finished the shopping and got home in record time. Kane helped her unpack and she let him look through her sketchbook. The only other who had ever seen inside of it was Garry. He'd been silent for a while, and she wondered if he was also aware of this fact, and was jealous. It wasn't like Garry to become mad or jealous though. She wondered why.

* * *

**I rested my head against the glass. I wanted to tell her about what I had heard Kane and his father say, yet I knew what would happen deep down. She would marry him just to keep her family safe. I couldn't let that happen. Perhaps she'd figure it out. He prayed she did.**

**Kane left at around seven O'clock, and Garry was extremely relieved. He saw Ib sit on the sofa next to his portrait, and smile at him.**

* * *

"Sorry about that, Garry," Ib said, a little apologetically.

"It doesn't matter," Garry said, smiling. "We have forever."

"Mhm," she replied to him, beaming at his painting. She then took her laptop from the coffee table, and typed on a search engine,

_"The Fabricated World – Guertena."_

**"I-Ib?!"** Garry demanded; his voice fearful. **"What are you searching that for?!"**

"So I can join you there and get you out, of course!"

**"Ib, we both know you can only get back in if someone from that world brings you there."**

He felt Ib's eyes rest on him.

**"No, Ib."**

"Come on! Just bring me in! It'll be super easy! I know my way around!"

**"Don't you think I've tried getting out? The door to my room is locked."**

"So I'll find the key. There's always a key!"

**"NO."**

Ib was shocked as his voice was extremely harsh and strict. Her heart began to beat faster, before she felt Garry calm down,

**"No, Ib. I won't let you do that. I can't let you come back to this Godforsaken place."**

"But I want to!"

"**That's the end of the discussion!"**


	6. Blue Roses Not Red

**Garry noted Ib was sulking with him. Deep down, he really wanted to get out, just so he could hug her, and eat macarons with her, take strolls together, hold hands…**

**Wait. He cleared his head frantically.**

**But the image of him and Ib eating macarons and holding hands kept popping in his head. He turned red at the thought of this, but left a fuzzy feeling inside of him.**

**He really wanted to hold her hand.**

**He was feeling pretty glad Ib had taken the locket off in protest of his decision. He wondered how she'd react if she somehow heard his thoughts. He watched her read a book, the scowl from earlier still etched onto her face. He sat in front of the glass, watching her as her eyes scanned the pages. Her eyes were so beautiful and soft. Her hair was long and silky. She was about up to his chin now. He'd only have to lean over to kiss her.**

**Garry went bright red again. Why?! Why was he thinking of these things?! Ib was his friend. He didn't want to lose that with her.**

**Nonetheless, Garry still found his hand pressed against the glass desperately. If only he could reach out, just for a moment, and grab her hand gently…**

**Then, the doorbell rang from the outside world.**

* * *

"Coming!" Ib shouted, grabbing the locket and wrapping it around her neck. She heard Garry's voice, bored and patient, answering this, **"about time, moody-pants."**

Ib decided to ignore him as she opened the door to see Kane stood there, a bunch of flowers in her hand.

She had to give him points that he tried. She told him she liked red roses, and he presented them saying, "See! Got your favourite!"

Alas, it was not true. She preferred blue roses. They'd been her favourite, since she was nine years of age. Nonetheless, she accepted them graciously, beaming, "Thankyou! They're beautiful!"

Ib heard an amused snort drift into her mind. She refrained from rolling her eyes, **"any idiot could see your favourite flower is a blue rose. What a dumbass."**

_"Garry…"_ Ib warned.

**"Yeah, yeah, I'll be quiet."**

Kane reached out for her hand, kissing it gently. Ib heard a slight growl enter her mind, but brushed it off. She smiled at him, before dashing towards the kitchen, "I'll grab a vase!"

"Alright," Kane grinned.

"Make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll be there in a second."

Kane walked into the living room, his eyes scanning the place. It was old fashioned based, but the furniture was mostly white with small blue rose patterning. There were quite a few pictures of blue and red roses entwined, or just blue roses on their own. Kane raised an eyebrow at this, but thought nothing of it.

He loved her sense of style and fashion. It suited him greatly. He sat down on the sofa, noticing the portrait he had purchased for her sat on the sofa next to where a book was laid. He looked at it, a sense of question crossing his features before Ib walked into the room, holding the vase of red roses and placing them onto the coffee table. Kane decided to ask her some questions.

"You have a lot of blue rose themed things in here."

"Ah," Ib said, blushing violently. "Yeah… actually, blue roses are my favourite… BUT!" She said, looking at him fearfully, as if scared of insulting him. "I love red roses too y'know? I love all roses!"

"I see," Kane remarked, looking at her. Her pale face and wide, innocent eyes stared back at him. She was a girl who had never experienced love except for that of family. She was new to everything. She didn't know the disadvantages of an arranged marriage.

_Could she even love? This naïve little girl?_

He smirked in his head. He didn't believe so.

_But what about this Garry fellow she mentioned a while ago?_

"Say… Ib…" He started, after her worried eyes calmed as he smiled at her. "Who's this Garry friend of yours?"

"Oh!" She said, beaming. "He's my best friend. The first friend I ever had! He helped me out a lot when I was younger, and since then I've visited him nearly every day! I talk to him about everything to do with me, and he told me a bit about himself too. He's the most precious person to me!"

"Oh, I see," Kane answered. Fury, surprisingly, wasn't evident in his voice.

_This Garry fellow,_ thought Kane, _could be a possible problem._

"Say, Ib…" Kane said, his voice having a slight purr. "Ever thought of marriage?"

Ib blinked, before giggling, "I don't know. I don't think so. My Mama and Papa would let me marry anyone I chose, but since I'm the only heir to the fortune and business, the rest of my family would disallow unless it was arranged. And I'd hate that!" She said.

"You… would?"

"Yeah! I mean, who wouldn't marry for love?"

"You'd only marry the one you love?"

"Yes!"

"Would you marry Garry?"

Ib looked at him, before taking off the locket she wore (he raised an eyebrow at this) and placed it upon the coffee table. She then looked at him, before smiling, "yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I would marry him."

"Do you love him?"

Ib frowned, before a smile crossed her delicate features, "I guess so. I'm not too sure about the concept of love, since I've only ever felt love form my parents. I've never had friends, never even had a date. But, then, when I think of being with Garry, just the two of us, it makes my heart beat a little faster.

Is that love?"

Kane looked at her, too shocked beyond words.

This…Garry fellow…

…had stolen his perfect bride.

It was then that Kane walked up to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. His lips started for hers, and was about to touch them…

He heard her cry out, and he heard a _slap_ echo across the room, and his cheek suddenly became sore. He looked at her, his eyes blazing in fury as her hand was kept outstretched, just as he did the day before.

He then chuckled, stepping back.

"Yes. That is love you feel for him."

Ib said nothing, her hand still outstretched, alert and ready to attack if he came nearby again. He gave a small smile, grabbing his coat and beginning to walk out of the apartment. He was about to leave before he turned, a smirk played across his features.

"See you Saturday, Ib. Remember;

You Promised."

* * *

Ib let herself slide to the ground, trembling. _What had just happened?_

She glanced at Garry's portrait, and was sure he'd seen the whole thing. Shaking, she reached for her locket and felt her hands, numb and cold from the impact she had left on Kane's face, clasp around it. A sudden warmth spread through her fingers, a warmth she relied on.

A small sob escaped her.

**"Ib?! Ib! You can hear me now, right? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"**

"Garry," she whispered softly. "Garry, I was so scared. I striked him! I couldn't think of any other way to make him just get out of my personal space! Was he trying to kiss me?"

**"Ib, Ib, hush. It's okay, you're okay. He didn't hurt you, did he?"**

"N-No."

**"Good. But whenever I get my hands on that little basta—Hey, Ib! What's wrong?"**

Ib had renewed her sobs, clasping her hands around her face, burying them there, "I'm so sorry we argued Garry! I know you were just looking out for me! I just wanted to help! When he was really close up to me I got really scared and just wanted you to be here to protect me. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was so selfish!"

**"Ib…"** Garry said, his voice sounding on the verge of tears. He swallowed. **"I want to be there to protect you too. But, to protect you from worse things, I have to stay here. Do you understand?"**

Ib nodded, curling her arms around his frame. From behind the glass, the violet-haired boy smiled.

He smiled as she fell asleep clutching her.

He smiled as she whispered in her sleep.

But, most of all, he smiled because he could see the memory of how she replied to his question,;

_"Would you marry Garry?"_

_"Yes."_


	7. Nightmares

_Ib felt her feet, as heavy as lead, drag against the floor. She could see the Lady, the woman pursuing her, who was clad in red chasing her frantically. Ib felt her feet fall form beneath her and she fell heavily, skidding slightly onto the ground. She felt her precious rose, her life, fly from her hand and it dropped back to the ground, rolling away. It only had one petal left. She saw a figure approach as she lifted her head to make it out. Long, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes met her, a hand stretched out to the side, holding a palette knife. The young girl had a sadistic smile etched on her face._

_Mary._

_But wait, the image flickered. The hair grew shorter, the eyes grew duller. The dress dissolved into that of a suit. Kane brought his other hand form behind his back, wielding a blue rose. Ib's eyes widened in fear._

_Kane brought the palette knife to the rose, slicing off a petal. Ib heard a scream._

_"He loves you."_

_Another petal. Another scream._

_"He loves you not."_

_Yet again. One more petal left the rose, and another scream tore through clenched lips. Ib turned to see Garry at the other end of the room, his face scrunched up in agony._

_"No…"_

_"He loves you."_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"He loves you not!"_

_"Ib...run..." A scream follows this._

_"PLEASE, NO!"_

_"Guess what?" Kane asked, the sadistic smile widening. "He loves you!"_

_A scream left Ib's lips as the last petal left it's stalk. There was no agonized scream in response this time. Just silence._

_Dead silence._

_Kane advanced, his palette knife now gleaming in the dark, his steps walking towards her, unfaltering._

_"GARRY!"_

**_"IB!"_**

_The knife slashed down…_

* * *

**"IB!"**

Ib jolted up, her heart racing and tears in her eyes. She'd been asleep on the sofa. She realized she must have fallen asleep after the incident.

"Ib!"

"G-Garry…" She said, her voice shaking.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you? You screamed out in your sleep. Like the time in the gallery."

Ib nodded at the portrait, positive Garry could see this. She got up, feeling her hair plastered to her forehead in sweat. She looked at the clock,

**4:07am**

She sighed, figuring it would just as well that she gets ready for school now. She took a shower, cleaning herself up before she dressed herself. She grabbed the locket yet again, securing it around her neck, before tying up her hair. She organised her files, realizing Garry was silent. She walked to the kitchen, sliding bread into the toaster. She was relieved to hear his voice,

**"Try not to burn down the apartment again."**

She giggled, smiling, brushing back a few stray hairs behind her ears before buttering her toast. She munched on it appreciatively.

**"Is it nice?"**

"Yeah!"

**"You have toast the same way I used to. Nearly burnt to death, but without that taste."**

Ib grinned, walking to the living room and nodding at the portrait in response. She wiped some crumbs from the edges of her mouth.

She and Garry sat there, watching television, until it came to eight O'clock. She yet again kissed her hand, stroking the frame before exiting the apartment, leaving Garry blushing bright red again.

* * *

Ib dashed down the apartment steps, hurrying to the car park. She unlocked her car door from the passenger side, placing in her satchel and files before shutting it and walking around. As she opened the driver's door, she heard the passenger one click open again. As she sat down, fear paralyzing her, she was half relieved and half petrified that it was Kane who had climbed into the car.

"Do you mind if I hitch a lift? My car is running low on fuel; I'll pick some up on the walk home from school."

"Oh, eh, ehm…"

**"Say no, Ib,"** Garry urged her.

"…Sure."

**"Damnit. You're too damn nice for your own good."**

"Thanks!" Kane replied to Ib, settling her satchel between his knees, placing his rucksack onto his lap.

"No problem," Ib said, her voice still shaking from the events that had occurred last night. Kane seemed to pick up on this.

"You know I was just testing you last night, right?"

**"Yeah, I bet you were,"** Garry commented sarcastically.

"Of course," Ib said, her voice a little less timid as she glanced a smile towards Kane. He grinned in response,

"ah, I'm glad. If I scared you, I'm sorry. I just wanted to answer your question, it was the only way I could think of doing that…"

Ib prayed Garry hadn't heard the conversation and didn't know the question. Garry didn't ask her about this, so she feared he had heard, "haha, yeah. Don't worry. I wasn't scared. Just a little startled!"

"Ah, I'm glad. Sorry."

"Apology accepted!"

They drive the rest of the way to school while discussing the days topics they were studying. Ib had Double period Art History and then Art itself, followed by English and then Music. Kane responded with his timetable of Double English, French, Mathematics and then, lastly, Music also. Ib smiled as he said this,

"So are we in the same music class, then?"

"I guess so! Do you play anything?"

"I guess I'm alright at the piano and violin."

"Wow, me too."

"Well, we _were _brought up in wealthy families," she noted. "Most probably it is to their expectations."

"I suppose so."

They drove into the school parking lot in silence. Just to have an egg pelt into her car window. She sighed, grabbing her files and satchels before walking out, an egg whizzing past her ear. She locked the car door after Kane stepped out. Many of the girls stared at him, his good lucks and charms leaving a notable impression in their eyes, and Ib noted no more eggs were thrown towards their direction. Kane then glanced at his new fans, raising an eyebrow, before grabbing Ib's satchel for her. "Let me carry that, M'lady."

The rest of the day passed with Ib staring out of the windows, watching the rain and speaking to Garry. She talked to him throughout Art History (Today's topic was of an artist inspired by Guertena; the next big assignment was Guertena himself, and she had studied him thoroughly. She couldn't wait to see her full mark written on paper) and through Art she doodled in her sketchbook dreamily, drawing a red and blue rose entwined while her peers through scrunched up paper at her head. It rocketed off of her head constantly, and she fought off Garry's complaints that she didn't fight back. In English she studied hard, Garry enlightening her on several tips for her coursework, and on her way to music, she bumped into Kane. She could tell Garry was unhappy about this, as he turned silent.

"Hey, let's walk to lesson together!"

"Mhm."

* * *

Ib arrived back home, placing her files neatly upon the desk in the living room and sitting herself down next to Garry. It was Friday tomorrow, and she was already dreading Saturday. What if he tried to kiss her again? Garry kept pestering her to either not go or take some pepper spray, or something. She refused each one due to the promise she made him and the fact that she was very sensitive to peppers, and so she'd probably knock herself out, giving him an advantage. Garry mumbled at both of these points, but did not press the topic further. She was glad.

Yet again, she fell asleep on the frame after watching reading with Garry. He smiled at her from the twisted gallery, wishing the moment would never end.

* * *

Kane paced the steps to his father's office, knocking sincerely before entering, walking proud and stood up straight. His father greeted him with a nod.

"Is it arranged?"

"I'm afraid to say not. Her father has declined the match-making session."

"Then bust out his company."

"I have threatened to do so. He laughed back in my face, assuring me that two things would interfere with this. One, he could take my company to court for breaching the contract we agreed upon. Two, our rival company would just seize this opportunity to hire him and out match us."

Kane slammed his hand on the table forcefully, before nodding to his father in respect, "alright Father. I shall be excused."

He strode out, his features dark. He walked to his room before kicking over his armchair and sitting on the edge of his bed,

"If she won't marry me through arrangements or love," he said to himself, his tone dark and sadistic. "I'll just have to use force."


	8. Flames of Force

Ib awoke from yet another nightmare. The same as the last two nights. She awoke to Garry's gentle voice calming her, assuring her everything would be okay. She was glad he was here with her.

It was Saturday morning, and Ib climbed into the shower yet again before drying her hair and then pinning it up loosely. She pulled on denim jeans and a white t-shirt patterned in blue roses. She placed the locket around her neck, grabbed a blue bag and inserting the usual items; blue purse, red rose, handkerchief, lighter, car keys and apartment keys. She checked everything and nodded, walking out of the apartment.

**"You can turn back if you want, you know. There's still time."**

"But I promised."

**"Ib, he's a creep. He's a pervert. He tried to kiss you and then twisted the truth about why he did that. He's a sick, twisted freak. You should stop seeing him!"**

"Garry, I promised, alright?" She shouted in her mind.

**"Alright, alright. But it doesn't stop him being a manipulative little sod**."

"What do you mean by manipulative?"

**"Ib, I heard him talk to his father,"** he said softly. He decided she had to know. "**About arranging a matchmaking session with you. He said if your father didn't accept, he'd bring down the company."**

"That's just silly. They rely on us. We have two other companies wanting to join with ous, but the contract between our families makes it so we cannot do so. If they break it, we can take them to court, and then just join with another company."

**"So… there'd be no danger in them bankrupting your family?"**

"No."

**"So, you wouldn't marry him to save your family?"**

"What? No! My father wants me to marry for love, though my family would disagree. It was a promise I gave him."

**"I see. But he still seems to want you. He might go to greater lengths."**

"I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Meh."

* * *

**Garry, deep down inside, felt himself relax in absolute relief. He couldn't use the arranged marriage plan against her, and she wouldn't marry him out of love. **

**_Haha, I win._**

* * *

She met him at the coffee shop they arranged to meet at. They drank tea and hot chocolate, warming up their cold hands before taking a trip to the local museum. She gazed for hours at the art section, and, seeing a piece on Guertena, squealed in delight. It read;

_"The Forgotten Portrait (?)_

_Little has been known of this portrait, except that it was one of Guertena's last works. Due to the unknown date of creation, many rumours have been whispered among the years that this piece is not by Guertena himself, but a fake. This piece was recently sold at auction for $440,000 at The Guertena Art Exhibition that closed down shortly after."_

Ib smiled to herself, _"wow, Garry, you're pretty popular."_

**"Hmph. I'm not a fake."**

She giggled inside, _"I know you're not Garry. Don't listen to the mean historians!"_

**"I won't,"** he said back, a tone of amusement evident in his voice.

"You really like that portrait don't you?" he said, grinning.

"I love it! It's my most treasured possession!"

"It is?"

"Yes! I'd do anything for it. I mean, I've treasured it throughout my whole life. That was why I was so eager to buy it."

"I see!" Kane said; a tone of interest in his voice. He then looked at her, smiling kindly. "It's getting late, shall we go back to your apartment?"

"Sure. I have a pizza I could put in the oven for us!"

"Sounds nice."

**"Are you sure about this Ib? Remember what happened last time he was in the apartment?"**

"You worry way too much," Ib said, countering him. She heard an impatient sound before all was silent yet again.

* * *

They arrived into her apartment, and as Ib switched on the light, she heard the door click and something fast and blurry fly towards her face. It hit her, and she stumbled back, falling over the few steps that separated the hallway to the living room.

**"IB!"**

"I tried to be nice," Kane said, his voice full of annoyance. "I tried to give you the chance to marry me from love, and the chance of one that was arranged. But, you've left me no choice."

Ib's eyes widened in fear, crawling backwards as he advanced towards her, eyes blazing.

"My mother died cursing my name. Died cursing the son that was too weak for her family. My family were always feminist, the women were always in charge. She said if I married a perfect heir, then she would be proud of me. She would _love _me. And then I found you. Your looks, your manners, your grace and etiquette. You even play the violin, for Pete's sake. You're just_ perfect._"

**"Ib, run!"**

"I'm not about to let you slip away when it's so easy to get you," he continued, his voice dark. "I'm not going to let you run off and marry this 'Garry' fellow you talk so much about. I don't care about your happiness. I've had enough of women trampling all over me."

He was right in front of Ib now, who crawled back into the wall. She had nowhere left to go. He gave her a twisted smile. "And now_ I'm_ going to be the one in charge."

Ib tried to cry for help as he drove his foot into her stomach. She gasped, clutching herself before he clawed for her and she rolled to the side. Instead, he grabbed her bag, shaking out the contents, his eyes resting on Garry's silver lighter.

"Don't touch that!" She screamed.

**"Don't worry about it Ib, just get out of there!"**

_"Not without you!"_

He smiled, tilting his head as he flicked up the lighter, a small spark igniting a flame on top. He smirked, glancing toward the portrait.

"Your most prized possession, hm? Let's see how damn reluctant you are to obey me as you watch it _burn."_

* * *

**He changed direction to Garry's frame, the flame becoming close. Garry could feel the heat on the glass as he pounded frantically against it, screaming Ib's name.**

* * *

Suddenly, a figure out of nowhere slammed into Kane, the lighter flying from his hands and hitting a wooden statue, inspired by Guertena. It set alight, and Ib noticed this through hazy eyes. It took a lot out of her, hitting into Kane like that. She felt herself being lifted by her arms, and then she felt a strong hand slam into her cheek, sending her spinning and then falling to the ground,

**"IB! IB! IB GET UP AND RUN, DAMNIT!"**

Ib began to crawl to the portrait as the flames grew, becoming ever closer to Garry. Kane chased after her, and she rolled onto her back, sending her leg into his groin area. He howled in pain, dropping to his knees and Ib rolled onto hers, standing up and darting for Garry. She grabbed the portrait, ignoring Garry's protests. As she dashed for the exit, Kane grabbed her ankle, and she fell, hitting her head on the coffee table. She kicked her other leg out, hitting his face and he let go. She stumbled up, dazed, and ran for the nearest door. The spare bedroom. She bolted the lock she had tried to take out weeks ago, and she was thankful se didn't. She slid against the wall opposite the room, struggling to stay alert.

**"Ib, you're hurt. Oh God, you're bleeding."**

_"Garry, I'm fine, hush."_

**"Ib, there's smoke filling the room."**

_"I know."_

**"Kane is hammering on the door. It's not strong. He'll easily break through and get you."**

_"I know."_

**"Ib! You need to get out!"**

"I'm not letting him save me," Ib whispered. "I'm not letting him touch me again. You were right Garry, I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't listen to you."

**"It doesn't matter, forget about it. I admit I was jealous."**

"Jealous?" She said, a soft smile stretching across her lips.

**"Mhm, yes I was je—Ib?"**

Ib had started to struggle to breathe as smoke poured into the room at an incredible rate. Dents appeared in the door as Kane smashed against them coughing and chuckling, "you have to come out some time soon if you want to live, Ib!"

She ignored him, her eyes beginning to droop closed.

**"Hey, hey! Ib! No! Open your eyes."**

They were too heavy for her fragile eyes. She closed them, felt darkness surrounding her.

**"Ib, stay with me!"**

The door smashed open. Kane darted forwards, just as Ib felt herself being grabbed and pulled into the portrait. Kane grabbed her ankle and was pulled forward also. Then, Ib's world became dark as she felt her consciousness leave her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the support and reviews guys! really brightens up my day!

Sorry if there are any errors. I was tired while proof reading this.

Don't know how many chapters I'll do, probably anything from thirteen to fifteen. I don't know. I'll see how it plans out. I have more plans for this story, including a sequel and whatnot. Meh. Depends what reception this story gets as a whole!

I'll shut up now!

The next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Roses Are Not Always Red

Ib looked around, her vision still blurry as she struggled to remember what had just happened. At first, she thought she was in her nightmares, seeing the twisted, bizarre gallery before her eyes. But then she blinked, her vision clearing. Everything was as clear as day. She felt something cut her skin and she gasped, looking at a red rose identical to the one left at her apartment, and she realized she had pricked herself on the thorns covering the stalk. She sucked the tip of her finger from the blood that had spilled from the cut, before glancing around.

She took a deep breath.

He was there. Right there. Laid sprawled out in the middle of the room, was…

_…Garry._

She rushed over; kneeling at his side as she gently shook him. His eyelashes fluttered, looking up at the source of his disturbance. His eyes then widened.

"I-Ib?"

The sound of his voice sent Goosebumps on her arms. She had heard his voice so many times inside her head, but out loud…

…she could hear him out loud!

She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder as he gave a small laugh of disbelief, clutching her tightly. She heard him murmur quietly, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

She pinched him, and he gave a small "Ow!" before he grinned, running a hand through her hair.

"Believe it's real now?"

"Yes," Garry said, his voice shaking slightly from emotion. "You're here, Ib, you're actually here!"

"I know!" she said, smiling.

She then felt him push her away softly, his eyes wide from fear, "Oh no…"

"What?"

"You're here…in this gallery…"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

Garry clutched her shoulders gently, "no! No! You can't be here! Gah! We have to get you out as soon as possible."

"Only if you come with me."

"What?"

"I'm not going back without you."

"You have to."

"You can't make me."

"Only two can leave, Ib."

"Exactly! Let's go!"

"You know I would never do that…"

"Huh?"

"I'm not like Mary. I'm not taking someone else's place."

"…what? But… he nearly killed me! Surely if you came ba-."

"Enough, Ib! Let's just get you out of here and get you home! I just want you to be safe-!"

"AND I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Ib cried, pushing Garry away from her and standing up, burying her face in her hands. He blinked.

"You're the only one I want to be with," she said quietly. "If you refuse to go, then I will too."

"You have to. You can't stay in this place, it's hell!"

"No! Out there is hell!" She cried, taking the hands from her face. "I get attacked daily, I've just nearly been killed, my apartment has probably been burned down, I'm the only heir to a stuck up, snobbish family, and I'm only loved by my parents!" She yelled, her hands clenched into fists and shaking.

"That's not true."

"Yes it i-."

"No. It's not just your parents who love you, Ib."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I can't put it into words, so I'll just do this."

She closed her eyes as his lips connected with hers. All those years of built up loneliness, of anger and fear against her peers, all of the weight of pressure to be married and continue the bloodline just melted away in that one moment. Warmth spread to every inch of her body, causing a single tear to form at her eye as it rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Kane woke up, his eyesight poor, as he glanced around. He was in some sort of weird room. Then he remembered, _I was pulled into a painting?_

_What?!_

He shook his head frantically, glancing around the room. The only company he had was a portrait of a woman, a black haired woman, smiling. In front of her were a table and a vase. In the vase was a turquoise rose, and he turned furious at the sight of it,

_Roses are Ib's favourite flower… _

He send his hand flying towards the vase and it fell, cracking against the ground into little pieces. A petal fell off, and he felt a sudden surge of pain fill his body. He cried out, dropping to one knee. He looked at the rose. It had fourteen petals left. He walked towards it, picking it up and twirling it in his hands. He plucked off another petal.

Another surge of pain.

He bit his lip to stop himself from gasping or crying out loud. He then saw the painting of the woman smile eerily at him, as words printed on the wall behind her,

"When the rose wilts, so will you too wilt away."

He raised an eyebrow, picking up his rose and walking to an open door. He walked across a hallway as a scary doll sat against the wall, blue writing, etched in paint, next to it. He read it carefully,

_"Hello! Are you new here to the gallery?"_

He nodded his yes, awaiting a reply. He shrugged, continuing to walk through the hallway, he saw it yet again, writing on the walls;

_"Yay! Can we be friends!"_

"Uhm, sure, I guess so."

Yet again, no reply. He walked father, encountering it again, and again and again. Each time it had writing, and he answered it,

_"I'm so glad! The last people in the gallery were mean to me."_

"Who were the last people here?"

_"The girl with the red eyes and man with the purple hair."_

"I-Ib? And, who's the purple haired guy?"

_"Yes, Ib. And the purple haired boy is from The Forgotten Portrait."_

"Is that why she loves the painting so much?"

_"Oh yes. He saved her life from Mary, my old friend. Ib set her on fire and she died. Its nice to have another friend!"_

"Yeah… I bet you get lonely sometimes right? By per chance, my new friend, do you know this man's name?"

_"When Mary was plucking off the petals, I heard her scream 'Garry!'"_

Kane froze in his steps, re-reading the words carefully. He then smiled, his eyes growing wide as he laughed hysterically,

"Is she seriously in love with _a portrait_?"

_"He wasn't a portrait before. But when he gave Mary's rose for Ib's, and she pulled off all of his petals, he became like her."_

"Interesting," Kane said, smiling. "Ib's favourite rose is blue…

…well, mine…

…mine is red."

* * *

Gah! I'm sorry! I got sidetracked with alot of stuff, I promise I will upload lots of chapters on Friday, and one for tomorrow, too. Maybe even two tomorrow. We shall see.

I hope you're still enjoying this. I don't want to drag it out alot and make it boring, but I don't wanna rush it either. Ah, anyway, thanks for your support! I'm already planning the sequel!

_Big thanks to:_

_-Ben (For starting to draw art for this story, means alot to me.)_

_-Charlotte, for making me play ALL the endings._

_-Chloe, for just telling me to "get on with it."_

_And everybody else who has helped me and gave ideas!_

__Chapter 10 will be up soon!


	10. Blue For Red

Ib trudged behind Garry, her features were that of a scowl. He looked at her, a sad smile stretching across his lips before he wait for her to catch up to him. He knew she was purposely trying to walk slowly, as if to prolong the time they had together, but the fact she was sulking made the time start to drain away. When she walked beside him, he reached for her hand and she let him take it, and he stroked her hand as he clutched it tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, spying his blue rose in the inside pocket of his coat. Its ten petals were silky and smooth and just plain perfect. She had also realized, with disappointment, that she still only had five petals.

Oh well.

They continued to walk, coming across certain puzzles involving paintings of a night sky that had lost a star, who took them to a tunnel leading to a woman asking the name of the painting of the lady taking out her newspaper. It was different than last time, Ib had noted, and then it struck her while looking at her own red rose,

_Where was Kane?_

She decided not to worry Garry though. She hoped he'd forget him and jump through the portrait with her. But then she remembered the nightmare she'd had a few nights ago.

_I will never let that happen, _she thought, her eyes gleaming in determination. _I will not let Kane take Garry's rose!_

* * *

As Kane and the doll strode into various different rooms and solving many puzzles (the doll did most of the work), he finally saw a portrait. It was of a young girl, around nine years of age, holding a young man's hand. The same young man as The Forgotten Portrait.

As Garry.

He sent his fist flying towards it, and it shimmered. It turned to a portrait of Garry and Ib, now older, holding hands as they laughed and talked. He felt his breath become deeper in anger.

_They will both pay, _Kane thought.

_I threatened to burn Garry in front of her eyes. I saw the fear and pain illuminated in them. I wonder what his reaction would be?_

_A man who's loved one died trying to save him._

_Who leapt through a portrait to set him free._

_Who defied the man who loved her just to be with him. _

Kane clutched his rose tighter, the thorns pressing into his palm and he felt small drops of blood run down his arms. He was going to find them.

And make them pay.

* * *

It had been about eight hours since they had set off, and both of them were tired. They'd come a long way, solving puzzles and clues much quicker than the last time. Nine years ago, they'd got out in about two days. They were discussing how one day might be possible for them.

They decided to call it a night. As they settled down in a room full of books, Ib rest her head on his shoulder and he chuckled, resting his head on hers. She gripped his coat, wishing to never let go.

"Say… Garry?"

"Yes?"

"Before you came to the gallery the first time, what was your life like?"

"Hm. Let's see. I was…well _I am _eighteen. It was for the Guertena assignment they do every year. I was just looking around. I saw the piece The Fabricated World and read it aloud. Next thing I knew, I was being chased by one of the Lady In Blue's, and got my rose taken. Then…" He said, grinning at her. "I met you."

"Do you think your family missed her?"

A pause.

"I… didn't really have family. My father never married my mum and left when she was pregnant with me. When I was sixteen, she was involved with a car accident and died. I lived on my own since then. My mother's parents had died, she had no siblings or cousins. She was an only child, as were here parents before her."

"You had no one?"

"That's right. And then I met you. I felt like I had a chance to do something with my life, you know? I could help a young girl who'd been torn from reality, into somewhere a girl like that should never be. That's why…"  
Silence.

"That's why you gave Mary your rose?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot," she murmured. She then looked at him. "I've decided. I'm staying with you."

"What? Ib-!"

"I've decided. If you won't come back then I'll stay!"

"What about your parents?"

She sighed, before smiling and looking at him, "father would tell me to follow my hopes and dreams. He'd tell me never to give up, and to keep moving in the direction I want to. Mother always said that if I ever found a special someone, to never let them go as long as I loved them."

Garry grinned, kissing her forehead before gently sliding his coat from his shoulders. He pulled it over both of their bodies in an attempt to keep them warm. They then both fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

Ib awoke to the sound of a scuffle. She looked to her side, about to awake Garry before she realized her wasn't there. Her eyes widened in panic, her eyes scanning the room as they rested on Garry, a knife being held to his throat by a palette knife. She recognized the attacker as Kane. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood up, spying Garry's coat laying on the ground, the inside pocket ripped open and the rose gone. She swallowed, looking at Kane with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Kane, please…"

"Please what?" He smirked, the knife getting closer to Garry's throat. He was unconscious, and Ib noticed a bruise on the side of his head. She gulped down tears as her voice trembled,

"Please let Garry go."

"Fine."

He threw Garry away and Ib ran forward, catching him. His weight was pushed onto her arm, and she gave a small hiss of pain. She gently lowered him to the ground, stepping over him protectively. Kane laughed, the blue rose in his hands.

"Your favourite rose colour is blue, right?"

_"I like red…but…I like blue even more..."_

"Yes." Ib replied.

"Well, mine is red."

Ib felt her blood run cold. She knew what he was going to ask. Her nightmare was right. He was just like Mary.

"So… do you want to swap Blue for Red, Ib?"

_"Say Garry… want to trade your rose for Ib's?"_

She had to be strong. She had to stay strong for Garry. To back away now would be selfish and extremely unquestionable. Garry was the most precious thing to her. Plus… Kane wouldn't kill her… right?

Ib nodded slowly. Kane grinned, advancing forwards, outstretching his free hand for her rose as he held out Garry's in front of him. She exchanged, holding Garry's rose close to her as Kane looked at hers and burst out laughing, "only five petals? That's pretty pathetic."

She ignored him before glaring at him, "Well, what now?"

"I'm going to go try and escape," Kane said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Say… I wonder what they'll say when they never find your corpse, Ib."

She did not reply. Instead, she stared at the ground. He chuckled darkly, walking back.

"I will meet you at the exit. You will have one petal remaining at that time, guaranteed. If you agree to marry me, I'll let you come back with me. If not? I will kill you then finish off your boyfriend. Up to you."

The next time Ib looked up, Kane was gone.

* * *

A/N: The End! Did you enjoy?!...

...Haha just kidding :D! Hope you're enjoying it so far, thanks for all the reviews, views and support!

-Ella


	11. Picking Petals

Garry awoke to find Ib stroking his hair. His coat was pushed behind his head as a cushion and he frowned, wondering what had happened, before the memory of Kane knocking him out flickered through his mind. He looked at Ib, his eyes widened and startled before she smiled.

"It's okay. I had a small scuffle with him and I managed to escape by carrying you. We didn't get far though. Sorry."

"Ah, it's no problem. I'm glad you're okay," Garry said, smiling. "Nothing happened, did it?"

"No. Everything is fine."

"You should get some rest."

"I think we should just get moving, so we can both leave. Kane has made his point; he isn't so innocent."

Garry looked at her, biting his lip, "I don't know, Ib…"

She wanted to tell him. She knew that if she told him she could lure him to the exit and when she rejected Kane, Garry could finally leave this place. She knew he wouldn't so she'd have to trick him into promising, or just push him in. Simple enough.

"C'mon, Garry! He tried to kill me twice and then tried to kill you. It's best we leave him here. So let's race him!"

Garry sighed, standing, "alright."

She nodded, before a sudden surge of pain rocketed through her body. She doubled over in pain as Garry rushed over to her, his face full of concern, "Ib? What's wrong, Ib?"

She smiled, "It's nothing. Just cramps."

"Where's your rose?"

She hesitated, "In my pocket, of course. Let's go." She turned and walked towards the door. He did not follow,

"Show me then, Ib."

"Why? We'll be wasting time."

She felt him walk up behind her and grab her wrist, spinning her around quickly but gently. He then thrust his hand down each of her pockets, withdrawing his hand for no rose to be found. He glared at her, "what did you do?"

She couldn't look at him, so she looked away, at the ground.

He shook her, not violently, but enough to make her look at him.

"WHY?!" He yelled as Ib's eyes filled with tears, before they darkened, looking into his,

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME!"

"That was different!" He shouted, shaking her a little again. "That was because you were young, because you were fragile and small-..."

"And now I'm not! I don't see what the big deal is here-..."

"I do!" He yelled again, before letting go of her wrists. "Now he's pulling off your damn petals. Is this what you wanted?!"

"So what?! You wanted me to just watch him slit your throat, Garry? Or tear your petals off?"

"Yes! Exactly," he cried, putting his hands over his face. "That's exactly what you should've done!"

"If our roles were reversed," Ib whispered, walking to him and burying her face into his shirt. "What would you have done?"

_Silence._

"Because that's…"

"…different? How so? Because you're the male? Because I have a family? Because you love me?"

"I…I just…"

"Shut up," she murmured into his short. He looked down at her, felt her body shake with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, his eyes full of hope.

"We'll get your rose back, alright? How many petals has he taken off so far?"

"One."

"Alright," he said, grabbing her hand and then starting to walk towards the exit. Before they left, he picked up his coat, wrapping it around her protectively.

* * *

He kept her close at all times, solving puzzles for her, supporting her, carrying her at times (she protested against this, insisting Garry needed to save his strength, but he wouldn't listen). After another three hours of puzzle solving and door opening, he felt Ib shake violently in his arms. He choked back the tears as she cried out in pain, before she stopped shaking. She clutched his shirt, before smiling up at him.

"I-Ib?"

"I'm okay. Three petals left, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

_Kane you bastard,_ Garry thought, his thoughts darkening. _When I get you, I'm going to rip you to pieces._

_One petal at a time._

* * *

Kane sat back, bored, twirling the rose with three petals in his hand. He'd been waiting for hours now, and was becoming extremely frustrated. He learned he could pass through the gallery easily, the doll by his side and the gallery _on _his side. It seemed they hated Ib for ending Mary, and hated Garry for helping Ib. Kane guessed they wanted revenge. He did, too. This was a beautiful opportunity, and he was thankful for it. Much more fun than just letting them burn to death. He grinned boredly, another three hours passing him by. He stroked a rose petal, before yanking it out viciously. _Time's running out,_ he thought, smirking.

* * *

Garry didn't know how much longer she could keep conscious. She was now down to two petals and she had difficulty keeping up. He tried to move as slow as he could for her after her insistence she walk, but he knew time was running out. "Ib, climb on my back."

"What?"

"I'll carry you there."

"Don't be stupid. You look exhausted. Plus, you've hit your head, you could have concussion."

"Can you take a moment to have some selfishness and think about yourself for a change?"

"I am. That's why I'm never giving your coat back."

"Gah, you're so impossible."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and he found himself grinning, before shaking his head, "just do it Ib."

"Fine, but only if you take me out for macarons next week,"

"Why next week?" He asked, as she jumped onto his back. He felt her arms wrap loosely around his neck, clinging on.

"Well, it'll take a while for you to settle into my apartment. Then we'll have to enrol you in High School, although there are only a few months left…"

"Ah, I see, I see," Garry said, continuing to keep up the pace. He knew conversation would distract her from any pain she was feeling, so he continued, "what school do you go t—Ib! Look!" He said, noticing a hallway drawn in crayon. The same hallway he'd collapsed at last time…

"How'd we get here so quickly?" Ib asked, frowning.

"No idea. I didn't notice a door lead straight into the hallway in the sketchbook world."

"The gallery is helping us," Ib whispered. "But… why?"

Suddenly she tensed up behind him, clutching her hands together tightly so her knuckles turned white. His eyes widened as Ib slipped from around his back and he spun, catching her as she fell. He knelt down, cradling her in his arms as she smiled up at him, her features showing that she was fighting pain,

"Ib," Garry said, his voice trembling. "Ib, we're nearly there."

"Mhm, I know," she smiled, holding her hand out to his face. He grabbed her hand extremely gently, as if afraid to break her, and placed it on his cheek. He found that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"C'mon Ib, we have to go. We have to go home and eat macarons."

"I know," Ib said in barely more than a whisper, before she grimaced in pain again. This sent a stab into Garry's heart, wishing there was something he could do.

"Garry, I don't want to lie, but…

…I don't want to tell the truth either."

Garry looked at her, his eyes startled beyond belief, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just go ahead, Garry, I'll catch up."

Garry shook his head firmly, "no. Never. I would _never_ leave you."

"You should," she said, tears building at her eyes and spilling down her face. "I left you there, all that time…"

Garry looked at her, his face contort in rage, "no, Ib! No! It was me at fault, okay? I should not have left you alone, or, I should have, at least, carried on as far as I could."

"You did."

"No," Garry said, shaking his head. "I was weak back then. I could've kept going, but I gave up. I never should give up, and that's what you've taught me, Ib. Even though things are tough, you shouldn't ever stop going forward…

…Ib?"

Ib's eyes were closed and her breathing was laboured; but she was alive… just. Tears ran down Garry's face in frustration,

"KAAAAAAAAANE!"


	12. Fury of a Blue Rose

Kane laughed out loud as he heard Garry yell his name. _Now he know it feels,_ Kane thought,_ when the person you want most is slipping away from you._

_I'm waiting, Garry._

* * *

Garry rushed through the gallery, his arms occupied by Ib who was unconscious and barely breathing. He'd decided. He was going to go back with Ib, save her from the fire and then spend his life with her.

Kane hadn't proved to be worth helping. In fact, when Garry saw him, he was going to punch Kane through a wall. He wasn't the strongest person, but if someone threatened Ib…

…he was sure to find the strength to.

He carried on running, the gallery's tricks and puzzles and riddles proved to be no barrier now. He was unfamiliar with this part, seeing as he hadn't got past the hallway. He clutched Ib tighter to him, willing her to hang on. Ib stirred in his arms a few times, and he looked, hopeful, to see if her eyes were open. But they weren't. He couldn't cling to false hope. He just had to find Kane, beat him senseless before reviving her rose and then going back to their world.

He finally arrived at what seemed to be the old gallery. A place he hadn't seen for nine years. Well, he'd just had a white ceiling and white walls to accompany him, but he brushed this aside, his footsteps echoing on the ground as he ran towards the big mural which was _The Fabricated World._

He was greeted by Kane, Ib's red rose in his shirt's front pocket and he clapped sarcastically, smirking sadistically.

"I see you finally made it."

"Give me her damn rose and I'll spare you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Garry started towards the painting, that looked like the inside of Ib's apartment. It was burning, the flames painted in red and orange, and he could see it was dangerously close to where they last were. Kane suddenly produced Ib's dying rose from behind him.

"I'll be taking Ib with me."

"No."

"Oh, I think I will, unless you want to see her die."

Garry looked at Ib, holding her close.

"I also heard," Kane continued. "That once you exit this world, you forget everything."

"She'll remember me again."

"Will she? After she's married _me?_ Haha, can you imagine it Garry? Seeing her walking up the aisle. But the groom isn't you. It's me. It will always be me."

Garry glared at him, "if you go back with her, she'll never forgive you."

"Why? Idiot, she won't remember anything that happened here."

"She'll remember. Before she jumped into this gallery, those events still occurred. She'll know I pulled her in, and you know it."

"Then I'll make sure your portrait burns."

"Then she'll hate you for eternity."

"Then I'll have to _make _her love me."

Garry's eyes were like flames now. Kane noticed this and loved to see him so angry yet so calm and collected.

"Garry, instead of arguing, why don't you just leave Ib?"

"…"

"You want freedom, don't you Garry? And let's face it; with the state she is in she won't live long back in that world. But you and me? We're fit, healthy and strong. We could escape."

Garry gently placed Ib down. He walked towards him, nodding, before suddenly sending himself flying at Kane. The impact drove Kane off of his feet and they rolled. Garry got on top, driving his fist into Kane's face repeatedly as Kane heard his nose crack, blood trickling down to his lips. Kane responded with a head-butt and Garry staggered off of him. Kane grabbed his hair, slamming Garry's head down onto the ground viciously. Garry coughed, a trickle of blood running from the side of his mouth. He then gripped Kane's wrist and twisted it violently, a snap filling the air as Kane howled in agony. Garry sent a kick at his stomach and Kane was sent flying back, hitting into the wall. His bloodied hands clutched at the red rose, and Garry's eyes widened.

"Don't Kane… this is between me and you…"

"Is it?" Kane sneered. "I beg to differ. If she hadn't fought me off in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"If you pull off that petal, I will kill you."

"Let's compromise. I walk through back to our world, and then you either send Ib over or walk over yourself. It is up to her to marry me or not. But even if I did not pull off this petal," Kane continued. "She would still live in agony here."

"Neither me or Garry is going to live here anymore," said a weak yet loud voice, and both young men's heads turned to see Ib, clutching her stomach as she held an empty vase.

"Ib?" They both questioned, before Ib hurtled the vase at the glass frame. It shattered, and flames began to course into the gallery. Garry cried out for Ib, who he couldn't see amidst the smoke. He then saw her brown hair, and he could see her falling. Garry yelled, dashing through the fire and diving into her, falling into the painting as Kane ripped off the last petal of the rose.


	13. After It Has Fallen

He awoke to see a white ceiling above him.

_So it had been a dream after all…_

Then he frowned. He felt hungry. He could smell food from some sort of café.

He then sat up quickly, his eyes widening. He felt...

...hunger?

He scanned the room, and saw it to be a hospital.

_It wasn't a dream, afterall! I got back! I got back with Ib…! Wait…_

_…where is she?_

Memories hit Garry in the face as he remembered falling through the portrait, his scared yet tired eyes looking for Kane as he saw a red petal detach from its stalk.

_No…_

And Kane had said she was too weak to survive the fire, anyway…

_No…!_

And even if she was alive, would she remember their time in the gallery?

_NO!_

He looked at the pipe entering his hand, before he detached it from himself with a hiss of pain. He then climbed out of the hospital bed, pulling on his trousers and shirt before opening the room door. He checked the hallways for anyone who could stop him, before he set off in a sprint around the hospital,

"IB!"

He checked the wards frantically. He dashed in every room he could see, not caring if he was being rude or disrespectful.

"IB!"

He ran to the desk at the hospital, and the woman behind it raised her eyebrows at him. He quickly spoke her name, her address and explained the situation. He was not prepared for the news.

"She's gone, sir…"

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't here anymore."

Garry fell to his knees. There was so much he had wanted to do, to say... to just _be_ with Ib. Now that had been taken from him…

* * *

"GARRY?!"

He was sure he heard it. His eyes widened. He looked down the corridor, seeing Ib, her crimson eyes looking desperate as she looked around frantically. Then, her eyes locked onto his.

"Garry…?"

"Ib…?"

Ib ran towards him, throwing her arms around him as he hugged her back in disbelief. He felt her body shake with sobs as he looked at the receptionist,

"Oh… right," the woman said, slightly confused and guilty. "I just thought you meant because of her visiting. She's been visiting you non-stop for the last four days. She's even snuck in before and after visitors hours just to see you. She left thirty minutes ago, saying she was hungry, and she'd be gone. I presumed you were just wondering where she was. Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Garry spoke gently. He held Ib closer to him. He was finally able to hug her, to feel her, to hold her close. As he ran his fingers through her hair, all he could do was smile.

* * *

Ib smirked, leaning on the wall as she watched Garry dragging in his possessions that he had just purchased. He was finally moving into their new apartment.

Her father had been delighted to meet Garry, extremely pleased that she had finally found someone she truly loved, and who truly loved her. At first, her father was sceptical of him, afraid he was there just to use his daughter for her wealth, but Garry built up his trust; eventually.

It had been two weeks since the old apartment had been burnt to pieces. It was blamed on faulty electrics. They sometimes felt guilt for what had happened to Kane, but, at the same time, he had shown he was evil enough to end Ib's life._ "Plus," _Garry had said. _"He won't have died. He'll still be in there, and, one day, when he has realized what he has done, maybe someone will set him free."_

School became easier. Since Garry had accompanied her in the last few months of high school (and he had punched a few of the guys who had caused her trouble), she found that no-one seemed to really cause a problem for her anymore. She was just happy being able to sit next to someone in class and at lunch, and talk to them. She was eternally grateful that Garry had been given back to her.

It was one day afterschool that Garry said he had to go somewhere. Ib raised an eyebrow at it, but did not question it further. When she got home, she saw a package and a note from Garry;

_I bought you this. I hope you wear it for when I get home,_

_Love, Garry._

Inside was a blue dress that had a matching blue rose hairclip. It was true that a rose had nearly cost her life, but they both had become attached to them. She smiled, dressing in the dress and adding white to the theme by wearing white shoes and a purse. She quickly pinned up her hair, knowing that Garry would be appreciative if she made an effort.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door not ten minutes later. She walked towards it, before reaching the door handle and pulling it open.

There was Garry, dressed in a red, formal shirt and black formal trousers. He sported a red rose in his mouth. Ib laughed, nodding at him in approval. He smirked, replying to her in the same way. He then scooped her up in a princess carry, walking her to the elevator, and then to the car park. She saw a motorcycle, patterned in blue and red roses, before he placed her down gently on her feet. He walked to it, picking up the red helmet and tossing it to her, before attaching the blue one to himself.

Ib felt the rush of wind sweep her hair out of its style but she laughed, raising on arm against the current of wind that rushed through her fingers. Garry grinned, before he turned, pulling into a fancy restaurant. Ib raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"I'm sorry it couldn't be the Saturday you wanted, Ib," Garry said gently. "But I still wanted to keep my promise."

Once inside, Ib gasped. Full on a buffet table was every flavour of macarons possible. Coconut, chocolate, vanilla, orange, banana…

…everything!

* * *

They ate while they talked. It turned out Garry, for the last week, had been writing analysis and reviews on Guertena's artwork. Because he knew so much, artists had paid for him to review theirs, inspired by Guertena, and this had become a sort of part time job. Garry had admitted he didn't really like living off of Ib's money, so this was his compromise.

She grinned, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Afterwards, getting back to the apartment, he took her in his arms and carried her to the top floor, before going to the roof.

"Are we allowed up here?" Ib asked quietly, yet giggling.

Garry smirked, "Oh well."

They watched the stars. They watched the moon. They sat together, holding hands.

They could both see a bright, bright future ahead of themselves.

_Together, forever._

* * *

In the burnt ashes of Guertena's world, a blonde haired boy stood, his face contorted in rage. He was not in a room like Garry had claimed to be. He guessed his frame was Garry's frame, and it had been destroyed in the fire; reduced to mere ashes. No more escape.

He heard a small gasp and he spun, his knuckles gripping so tight onto the palette knife which caused them to turn white.

A blonde haired girl, with deep blue eyes stood before him.

She looked around Ib's age, and seemed to have age also. She explained that after her frame had been destroyed, she was not killed, but simply freed from the gallery's hold. She had Guertena's spirit inside of her, after all, which meant she could not die by simply destroying her frame.

Mary smiled at Kane, and Kane managed a smile back.

_Maybe it won't be so bad here._

_With Mary._

_A world where anything is possible._

_No more stupid expectations, somewhere where hopes and dreams were just around the corner._

_A world with someone he truly loved._

_A world..._

_...where he was set free._

* * *

Gahh! It's over! But... is it?!

I was thinking of writing a sequel for college years (I have a new plotline planned, but not sure whether to use it or not), and obviously they won't return to the gallery, but it'd be about Ib's "Superior" side of the family becoming involved. If you want me to write it, or write a preview for it to see if you would want to read it or not, please leave a review or PM, thankyou! It's be much appreciated!

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I'm sorry if any characters seemed OOC, or if any parts of the story was rushed.

Any questions? PM me and I'll get back to you.

I have another fanfiction I'm working on at the current time. I've always started taking requests! I shall post what animes/mangas I have seen/read on my profile, and just let you request something. No, I don't do "lemon", haha.

Yet again, Arigatou!


End file.
